


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by thislittlekumquat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, This is so sappy, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 11:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislittlekumquat/pseuds/thislittlekumquat
Summary: I'm super gay for these losers and all these hands can create is soft, please enjoy, this is very short. This is for my creative partner in crime for this series, as one of several lil holiday gifts, please enjoy dear <3





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoMyBreadsticks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoMyBreadsticks/gifts).



“I really can’t stay,” Gavin was saying, while clearly eyeing the path from the couch to the bedroom.

The couch, where his legs were tangled with Nines’, and where he was enveloped in possibly the coziest hug of all time by the aforementioned android.

“But Detective Reed, it’s cold outside,” Nines tutted, face impassive but LED twinkling a happy blue in betrayal.

“Look, Nines,” Gavin said, voice low and warm, for Nines’ ears only, even though they were delightfully alone, “I’ve had a really great evening, it’s been nice, but I don’t wanna impose or anything.”

Nines’ LED sparked yellow for the first time, just briefly. “I’ve been hoping you would visit, though. You’re just going to drop in and then leave again?”

“My cats will be wondering where I am, you know, pacing and waiting for me to feed them, the brats.”

“There’s no hurry, Gavin, you have that automatic feeder for them, we picked it out together, remember?”

Gavin sighed, pretending to be exasperated. “Well, alright, but only because there’s another half drink’s worth of eggnog, and I’d hate to see it go to waste.”

Nines smiled and pressed a soft kiss to Gavin’s temple while he reached over to get the last of the eggnog to hand to him. “The weather’s bad out there anyways,” he noted cheerily.

The lights that Gavin had insisted on stringing around the window to turn on for the evening were very merry, if he did say so himself. “The neighbors might think that we’re having a real party in here,” he commented as he sipped at his drink. “It’s very rare that you’re here, much less using extra lights.”

Nines laughed a little. “I doubt anyone’s looking too hard, you know, the weather really is quite poor. I’m not sure you could even catch a cab at the moment.”

Gavin drained the last of the drink, the rum at the bottom burning in his throat warmly. “I ought to have said no to you getting such nice furniture,” he commented, before pulling Nines into a kiss somewhat sloppily.

Nines pulled away after a moment, thirium pump working vigorously, a smile plastered on his face. “Would you rather I just move everything a bit closer? So you can enjoy my couch and your cats’ yowling at the same time?”

“Is it even worth it to say that I tried to convince you to not move in with me? Connyboy will see right through that.”

“Please, I may not be my brother, but I have my own pride - where’s the sense in lying? You never said any such thing.”

Gavin laughed. “No, you’re right. It’s cold out there, whenever you’re not around, so actually I’m excited.” 

Nines ducked his head to press their foreheads together. “Me too, Gavin. It’s lonely here without you, nice couch or not.”

He would be fine with it if Nines moved in tomorrow, frankly, but they’d only agreed on the thing over dinner, and there really was a lot of snow outside already. Perfectly Christmas-y, but kind of a downer for impulse home improvement decisions.

Aloud, Gavin laughed softly, pressing a kiss to the side of his mouth, hand coming to rest on his shoulder reassuringly. He always felt like laughing these days. “Well it’s good that my cats have food then, huh? Because I’ll stay the night, or whatever you want.” Another kiss, and then, “Merry Christmas, Nines.”

“And a happy new year, I think, as well,” replied Nines, and he kissed him back.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I enjoy characters that were, in technicality, created by Dabide Caje, no I do not condone him as a person, thank you for your time and consideration.


End file.
